Vermier Berkshire (FrancisJohn)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Rogue (Acrobat) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Elven Deity: Ruvalra, goddess of harvest and hunt First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Half Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 human) CON: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) INT: 9 -1 (-1 pts) WIS: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2 ) HP: 13 = + CON (2) + FC (1) AC: 17 = + DEX (4) + Armor (3 AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +4 = (4) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = 1 (0) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +6 = 1 (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = 1 (0) + WIS (2) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Long Sword: Attack: +2 = (0) + STR (2) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Long Bow: Attack: +5 = (0) + Ability (4) + Focus (1) Damage: 1d8, Crit: x3, Range: 100 ft. Human Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue (Favored option taken) Adoptive Parentage: Elven Language and Weapon Familiarities Skilled: Extra skills point at every level Rogue (Acrobat) Features Armor/Weapons: Rogues are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword. They are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Sneak Attack: 1d6 extra damage within 30ft if target is flanked or denied DEX AC Expert Acrobat: At 1st level, an acrobat does not suffer any armor check penalties on Acrobatics, Climb, Fly, Sleight of Hand, or Stealth skill checks while wearing light armor. When she is not wearing armor, she gains a +2 competency bonus on Acrobatics and Fly skill checks. Feats Weapon Focus (Level 1): +1 Attack with Longbow Traits Caretaker (Faith): +1 Heal, CS Poverty-Stricken (Social): +1 Survival, CS Skills Skill Points: 8 = (8) + INT (-1) + Human (1)/Level Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 8 1 3 4 -0* +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 6 1 3 2 -0* +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -1 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly 4 0 4 -0* +0 Handle Animal 0 -2 +0 Heal 7 1 3 2 +1 trait Intimidate 0 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 3 1 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 -1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -1 +0 Perception 6 1 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 3 0 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -0* +0 Spellcraft 0 2 +0 Stealth 8 1 3 4 -0* +0 Survival 7 1 3 2 +1 trait Swim 5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -2 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Long Sword 15 gp 4 lb Long Bow 75 gp 3 lb Arrows (100) 5 gp 15 lb Backpack 0 gp 0 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Rations (2 days) 1 gp 2 lb Waterskins (2 days) 1 gp 4 lb = Totals: 123.60 gp 56 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 116-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 26 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 4 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 123.6 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 26.4 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 5'11" Weight: 187 Hair Color: Medium brown Eye Color: Medium brown Skin Color: White Appearance: Young and boyish Demeanor: Pleasant, well-mannered Background Abandoned in the woods by his heartless human parents, he was adopted by an elderly elven couple with no child of their own. Forced to take care of them and fend for himself, he became quite-skilled in surviving on his own. Due to his isolated upbringing, he never really received the knowledge and social skills of a formal education. After his adoptive parents passed on, he set forth out on his own. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1